1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for controlling a starting process of a motor vehicle including an engine with a crankshaft connectable to a gear input shaft via a clutch. The device also includes a power regulating element having an actuator is connected to the engine for limiting the crankshaft speed. The position of the power regulating element is controlled by a control device which receives input signals representing an activation position of an accelerator pedal and a speed of a crankshaft of the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art reference DE 44 09 122 A1 discloses a prior art device and a process for controlling a starting process of a motor vehicle. The device comprises an engine with a power regulating element. The crankshaft of the engine is connectable to a gear input shaft via a clutch equipped with an electronic coupling system. The device also includes a control device for controlling at least the power regulating element and the coupling system. Signals representing at least the position of the throttle valve and the slip in the clutch and signals indicating the currently engaged gear are transmitted to the control device. When the starting gear is engaged and a desire to start is signalled, the power regulating element is activated for providing a predetermined target value of the crankshaft speed. This predetermined target value depends on the activation and activation gradients of the accelerator pedal. As the throttle valve signal increases and the throttle valve acceleration increases, the target speed rises. When the target speed is almost reached or when a predetermined minimum speed is exceeded, the control device begins engagement of the clutch by activating the electronic coupling system according to the predetermined target speed. After the electronic coupling system is activated, the clutch is gradually engaged so that slip is reduced in accordance with a predetermined curve until the clutch is completely engaged.
A problem with this prior art device is that during a clutch engagement process at a high target speed, a high rotational speed difference of the clutch between the crankshaft and the gear input shaft must be reduced. If the clutch is engaged rapidly, comfort is impaired. Moreover, the clutch is heavily loaded during the engagement process as a result of the high rotational speed difference that must be adjusted. In addition, this prior art control device is only implemented in complex systems that comprise an electronic coupling system.